don't say goodbye: Naru and Mai
by LunaxXmoongoddessXx
Summary: what if Naru and Mai were childhood friend but they forgot each other, what if Mai's family is being huanted? and what if, on one case, something changed their lives? usual parings poem is just the intro
1. destiny

Don't say goodbye

_**Don't say goodbye**_

_**She's never fallen in love, **_

_**she's never felt this way,**_

_**she never knew**_

_**such a thing exist.**_

_**She loved telling ghost stories,**_

_**She always hoped and prayed**_

_**That someday soon,**_

_**She won't have to be alone…**_

_**He was sometimes selfish,**_

_**Always acted like he's all that,**_

_**He liked to tease people,**_

_**He liked to keep to himself,**_

_**Ever since that accident**_

_**Since he lost his best friend-**_

_**His brother,**_

_**The one person, who understood him,**_

_**But what he never expected**_

_**Was the way he felt,**_

_**Whenever she was around,**_

_**Whenever she was near,**_

_**He fell in love**_

_**but he didn't know why**_

_**she completed him,**_

_**he completed her**_

_**the things that they were missing**_

_**they gave each other,**_

_**even if they argued**_

_**even if they seemed distance,**_

_**one thing they realized**_

_**they were both in love**_


	2. Chapter 1

Ghost Hunt –fanfic (Mai Naru)

_**Ghost Hunt –fanfic (Mai Naru) **_

"Mai…" I heard Naru say as I walked through the office door. I swear he has good ears because I tried so hard to be silent, after hearing Naru calling me, I put my bags on my desk and then stood up.

"Yea… yeah, I know"I said as walked towards the kitchen in the office, rolling my eyes with every word. Just before arriving, I asked Lin if he wanted any, he said yes and I went into the kitchen. I put on the water to boil and then got the things I'd need for the tea. After it was finished I walked into Naru's office and placed his tea on his desk. I stared at him for a moment, contemplating on how someone could look as handsome and be as smart as him, I promise you that if it wasn't for his attitude anyone would fall for him..

I mean not to say that I haven't already, who wouldn't fall for someone that looks like him, his pale face, those captivating blue eyes and his black hair, anyone would, even my friends did when they first saw him, but I guess that's life. Someone like him would never look at me at any thing more than an "assistant" In the middle of my thoughts I saw him look at me, those blue eyes that could hold your gaze, when he looked at me I felt blush rising to my cheeks, and my heart nearly skipped a beat.

"Well, what do you want? I don't pay you to just stare at my desk you know" he said in his cold monotone voice, just before returning to his work. Gah, that makes me so mad, you think he could smile once in a while, it wouldn't kill him." It wouldn't kill you to say THANKS" I shouted before storming out the office and grunted as I walked towards Lin's office.

I placed tea on his desk, to see him smiling as if I was missing a joke, since I was mad I just kept walking until I reached my desk and then decided to do some studying, I mean I get enough of Naru telling me I'm not that smart and trying to dumb things down to my level. It really pisses me of that he would actually try to get me mad on purpose. So anyways I turned to get my history book when I remembered my gifts, I took them out and placed them on my desk, then took out my textbook, as soon as I opened my book Ayako, Boa-san, John and Misako all walked in. I said hi as I looked and them and then asked if they wanted tea, before they gave me an answer Ayako had already occupied one of my gifts.

"Hey, what are these for" she asked me, curiosity in her voice

"Maybe she got a boyfriend" replied Bou-san

"no, no" I said half blushing, waving my hands in front of them,

I mean to be honest the only person I really like is Naru, and I doubt he'll agree to go out with me, though I can still hope to be with him.

"It's my birthday gift from my friends, my birthday is on Saturday, but we won't be back until later, since my friends wasn't sure when I would be back, most of them gave me gift already, I told them they didn't half to but they forced it on me, and since I didn't go home I couldn't put it away." I replied while everyone just kinda got silent for a moment, Lin looked he was about to say something but didn't, he just went back to typing, again it looked like a smile threatened to spread across his face. Since no said anything else I left it alone and went back to studying while everyone just got comfortable while they waited or Naru to give us more information on the case.

After I managed to get a few problems done Naru came in and filled us in. "Today's case was asked my Mr.Lenard Yamagichi, He owns a hotel like business but talks about his home being "haunted", details include flying utensils, light turning on and of on their own, temperature rising and falling, sounds being heard when no one is around, the water changing and sometimes people being hurt by nothing. Shattering of glasses and camera's flashing like taking a picture. I hope everyone have what they need for the whole week because it is a 3 hr drive from here." "yea Naru, we are, so we leaving now?" asked Boa-san. "Yes, we are" Everyone walked out after Naru and Mai had to lock up the office, after that she ran to the van and jumped in just before Lin, after everyone was seated, they all left, Mai put on her headphones then went over some work before falling asleep.

Narrator's P.O.V

Mai layed sideways as she fell on Naru's lap, her right hand was her pillow as her left curled around her chest, her legs seemed to have curled up on the chair, she seemed just like a small child, her body not taking that much room. When she fell on Naru he looked a her shocked, but the he moved his hands and allowed her to lay on him, he ran his fingers through her brown hair then returned to looking at the papers he was originally looking at, Lin on the other hand, looked like he was smiling, just enjoying the rare sight he got to see.

After all, he has such a "Wonderful" young boss, he smiled as he said that, especially since it's Naru that he was talking about. Not before long, Naru was also sleeping, both of his hands were on the said of Mai covering his head as his head was now resting on Mai, IT'S amazing really, because Naru looked almost like an angel, his expression softened, and he showed that he actually cared. But thats only because Lin was the only one around, Lin already knew, even without being told, that Naru fell for Mai, for her high spirits and cheery self, for her caring side and even for the fact that she helps on the cases, more than just making tea, but for her dreams.

He really fell for her, something that most people would never have figured out, That most people would let pass them. I mean why else would he try to irriate her? he loved her, the fact that she was so strong, even if she lived on her own, she was always happy and she always cared. He knew somehow, that he wanted to protect her, to have Mai to himself, after all... he was a Narcissist, he was sometimes a jerk, but he hoped that Mai liked that, because slowly, she was changing him, changing him to how he was, before his brother was lost to the dead.__


	3. Chapter 2Mai's dream

_**Just so you get an idea of the story, Mai is similiar to Eugene in so much ways, According to faith, Gene was suppose to die and Mai would take his place, she will be to Naru What Gene couldn't be. Okay so here's the thing, Mai and Naru is starting to form a bond, both of them are having a dream about each other's past, it's something they didn't expect to have, but now they know, they can truly start to understand. They can protect each other, be there for each other, be each other's strength...**_

_**BTW... may contain spoiler**_

* * *

_**MAI'S DREAM**_

_**"**__That's weird" __**Mai thought to herself **__"I usually only see these kind of dreams when I'm on the case, i could have sworn i was still in the car" __**Mai thought to herself as she looked down from the sky.. **__"Woa... how the... __**She was interrupted as she saw a small child run towards another that looked identical to him, with him he had a book that read **__**How to exorcise a spirit**__, Strange", __**she thought**_ _**as she continued to look at the two boys.. twins she concluded.**__ "Wait a minute, they look familiar" __**Mai looked at them then a light went of in her head... **__"That's it__**",**__**she said "**__Naru.. they look just like Naru, oh but they're so adorable, i wanna hug them, those adorable little kids __**she said as a smile spread across her face and she covered it with a look of determination in them. As she continued to look, she noticed the one with the book started to smile, but even then he looked like Naru, yea they both did, but that one, the one with the book, he seemed like he really was Naru. For some reason she thought it really was.. that is, until his name was called, he apparently looked like he was just 3, both him and his brother, but in Mai's mind, there was no way it could be Naru, i mean they just looked alike, but the boys they both smiled so warmly, just like dream naru. at the thought of that a blush spread across her face. In the middle of her thought, she was interrupted by the sound of a woman "**_**Gene, Noll"** _**she called to them, both of them looked behind them to see the woman. "**_**mom**_**" they both said in unison, " **_**hey sweetie"** _**she said with a warm smile **_**"today a friend is coming over, her name is Mika Tadihara and she's here on business and just to catch up so i hope you two behave**_**" she said to them while ruffling their hair before getting up. " **_**oh and please get along with her little girl, she's just a year younger than u two...okay**_**" she said to them before walking back into the house. "**_**Oh and by the way, they will be staying here for a month before returning to Japan.**_**" Both boys just looked at her for a while before returning to what they were originally doing... the scene changed as a woman with a little girl came to the house. "**_**Oh what a day**_**" she said to the hostess as she followed her into the house with her baby cradled in her arms. **_**"yes I agree"**_** replied the lady... her name was Tsubasa. "It's been so long since I last saw you, and oh your daughter is so adorable" she said hugging her. "what her name again... Maiya?" she asked " yea, she is, she's two this year, but ohhhh your, twins, they are soo cute" she said looking at the two boys before her, they both smiled as she patted their heads as she said hi. One holding a book, the other a ball**_

_**again the scene changed, this time the boys were living with a new couple. They appeared to be professors and both twin were older.. they looked 16 and they were at an airport. At the sight of them, Mai's eyes widened. **__"you're joking"__** she said to herself. There was no mistaking it, they looked like Naru, the spitting image of him. **__"Naru... has a twin" __**Mai said bewildered. One of the boys got on the plane and went to Japan. The other looked like a scientist.. **_**"don't do anything stupid.. idiot Narcissist" **_**the one getting on the plane said the one standing with a book in his hand**__** . "**_**Ba-ka"**_** added the other before walking away... again the scene changed. This time, it was horrible, it was sad, a lady was living in what seemed like a mansion, it was a huge 2 story house in japan, the area of the case case they had taken. The lady was angry, breaking glass and throeing anything she could find on the floor. She stood at the mirror, smiling a horrible smile.. A twisted smile. "look at what you've turned me into, she said to a mirror, smiling at herself, a horrific smile, one that sends shivers running own your spine, one that makes you scared.. " look at what you did" she said again, "it's all your fault" she said running towards the mirror them breaking it with her fist, blood running down her hands, but she didn't care, she couldn't feel anymore pain. She walked out of the building and into her car, she turned it on and drove of, but while driving she had an accident. She ran over a guy, he had black hair and blue eyes.. pale face. She looked at him then got back in the car and ran him over again. She was almost scared, she was angry. She looked at him and then an evil smile spread across her face. Fortunately for her, it was early in the morning and there was no one around. She picked up the dead boy and threw him in the trunk. She then decided to throw him away, she covered his body then threw him into the river. At the same time his twin saw it, he saw his brother being ran over and dumped into the sea, but he couldn't tell where, he couldn't see the face. He woke up to that dream, sweat dripping of his face, eyes frightened at the sight. But he knew, he knew it wasn't just a dream, he couldn't feel his brothers bond anymore. He knew it, he knew he was alone..**_** "Gene"**_** he said. Tears falling down his eyes. "Gene" he said again before getting up and calling his friend . "Lin" he shouted as a boy who seemed a few years older walked in. "Noll what is it" he asked shaking the boy who seemed to have be in a daze, he shook him, trying to get him to tell him what happened "I...I" he started " I saw Gene... I saw him... die" he choked out. The boy looked at him to see he wasn't joking, "i'll go tell the professors, we'll go find him Noll, don't worry" "I'm not, he said as he regained composure, he now seemed more narcissistic than he was, more depressed. He started to pack, and everything that he packed, his clothes, they were all black.. just like the last thing his brother where wearing, the clothes for mourning**_

* * *

_**At the moment Mai saw the boy crying in her dreams, tears fell down her face, something that seemed like it was going to be a good dream now turned bad. Naru awoke as he felt something wet on his lap, he opened his eyes to see Mai laying on him and he on her. As he looked at her, he realized something, he realized that he was really falling fer her, looking at her saddened face made him sad for some reason. Lin looked at him looking at her and almost smiled, almost for the fact that he knew, if he was caught.. it would be hell for him. Naru looked down at his assistant , and just when he was about to shake her awake, she turned her head and looked up, slowly her eyes opened, tears still coming down her eyes. her dream, it was so sad. Both of them stared at each other a moment before Naru wiped her tears away, he wore such a soft expression that made Mai blush before realizing where she was laying and what just happened. When she felt Naru's hand on her face she followed it with her gaze, then she was aware that she was crying.. "**Ah, etto.**.. well" she started as if trying to explain why she was crying for no reason. "I had a sad dream" she said trying to shrug it off when she couldn't remember what it was about and then realizing that she was on something warm, Now fully aware of the situation she half jumped to her seat... "**s..ss.sss. sorry**" she almost shouted just to hear a silent chuckle escape Naru's lip, it was so quiet she almost thought she was hearing things if it wasn't for the look on his face. But only she heard it. Lin didn't. She glared at Naru, and i mean a death glare. Just then the car stopped and they realized they had arrived. Naru returned his mask of indifference on his face as he opened his door. Mai still staring at him. ****"Mai" he started, his voice the same, that seemingly narcissistic attitude on his face, not looking back at his assistant who was still staring at him as if she was looking through him. At the sound of his voice she snapped back to reality.. thinking he would say something nice to her, something to make her heart skip a beat.. she waited silently still sitting down, staring at him.  
"Mai" he started again, a smile gracing his lips, " i don't pay you to admire my beauty... Now start unpacking and bring the things to the base" at the words he spoke Mai felt blood rushing to her face, "I DON'T.. PAY.. U .. 2.. ADMIRE.. MY BEAUTY" what the... she half shouted as she jumped out the van, pouting at his words. "**What did i expect**" she mumbled to herself as she walked to the back of the van.. "she's so cute when she pouts" Naru thought to himself as he walked to meet the client.**_

_** Mai still anrgy, Naru half smiling..  
"Oh this case is going to be fun" Naru smiled at that thought  
"Mai.. whats wrong" Bou-san asked as he put a hand on Mai's shoulder as she was still pouting and talking to herself.. "Ha" mai said, realizing the others were out of the car, **"oh.. ehe, nothin**g" she said, putting on that oh-to-happy-smile..**_

"_Just wait naru_" _**Mai thought to herself, **"i'll get you back for that" she smiled even more, knowing that there will be a chance "sweet revenge.. mai said to herself._


	4. Chapter 3

_**heres chappy 3 4 don't say goodbye.. it took me a while to my thoughts in order cause it was in a mess.. plus i lost my original copy.. TT.. please R&R.. thanks enjoy o yea, this is still only leading up to the story  
**_

* * *

after everyone set up the base they had to choose roommates, since Naru thought that it was necessary, unfortunately they didn't know how to and Naru wanted to be paired up with Mai, (he'll be damned if he ever admitted so) the fact that the others would get suspicious if he paired them together might have started something he wouldn't be able to deal with, also the fact that he wanted Bou and Ayako together and someone (personally he could care who.. as long as it wasn't him) with Masako. I mean she annoyed him to no end, he didn't want to be paired with Lin (he's to suspicious and nosy) even if it was his job, neither would bou-san (apparently he was to curious and might stumble upon something Naru didn't want him to) Ayako was somewhat the same ( i mean she didn't try flirting with him anymore.. thankfully) and Yusuhara wasn't there(be grateful) John would do in a way, but he'd prefer someone who he could annoy.. someone, like Mai

to deal with the little problem they had to draw straws, both something good and bad.(you never know who you get.. but please, do not underestimate the great Kazuya shibuya.. he should NOT be taken lightly) so they each drew straws and each had a different color on them, well most did. Mai (fortunately, or unfortunately (you decide) was paired with the number one Narcissists that she knows... Naru (on the inside he was trilled, happy, words couldn't describe, again he'll be damned if it shows, he just had his same i'm-all-that-robotic look on his face) Ayako was paired with Bou-san (oh boy, hell has befallen on earth.. seriously, however they might be able to make a deal on their new arrangements,) Lin was by himself (lord knows he would have been pissed had he have to share a room with anyone but his girlfriend A.K.A Madoka) John the friendly shy priest was roomed with Masako (lord bless his soul, quite frankly he was the ONLY one that would not loose it around her.. she sometimes drives people sane)

after all room have been decided they took their things to their room ( quite frankly it was western style and had beds as of Futons.. did i mention all beds were king size n One per room, oh you should have seen the girls blush) they went to the base, it was similar to a living room, it had a t.v a semi-small coffee table that had a glass face, facing the wall was the monitors and the other side a small kitchen. Naru as usual was already all business-like, all witnesses was in the base while he called for tea. As usual, no please or thank you, Mai thinking of a plan decided not to add sugar, therefore when she returned it and Naru tasted a somewhat bitter tea he GLARED at Mai, and i mean as they say "if looks could kill"... "Mai" stated Naru, she only looked at him smiling, "say please, and i'll fix it for you" replied Mai oh-so-innocently, the others laughed seeing the way the young boss looked at his assistant and his tea tea, Mai smiled happily thinking she finally won when Naru reversed it a slight smirk on his face; " Mai, as i recall, i pay you to make tea, therefore if you want your pay deducted i would recommend that you fixed my tea" everyone almost fell down laughing at Mai, "Just when you thought you had him" replied Bou-san as he patted Mai on the head, Mai just Huffed and stalked out the kitchen, calling Naru any name that came to mind, before realizing she left the cup in his hand... "why you self, observant, ego statical, maniac of a scientist" said Mai half whispering but loud enough for Naru to hear. "Come again" he replied as he gave Mai a raised eye brow and a smirk. "oh why nothing NARU" she said innocently grabbing the tea and once again stalking out the door. in Mai's mind, she was planning on ways to get him back. "self important, narcisstic freak" she thought in her mind. "who's also handsome, and captured my heart for who knows what reason. she silently adding, and blushing while fixing Naru his tea

xxxx--xxxxxxxxxxxx--ooooooooooXXXXXXXXXX

sry if it was kinda rushed, but i'm still just trying to get to the actual story


	5. Chapter 4

_**hey i'm back with another chappy and i hope you guys enjoy, don't 4get to leave a review...plz it's greatly appreciated, **_

day 1: Wednesday ; 6:30pm

house as they were told, was not the appropriate word for it, "Mansion" was more like it, it was a huge 2 story, cemented and covered who knows how much feet type of house. In the front was a mini fountain, the sidewalk had flowers lined on it as it lead to the doorway. Inside the "house" was the same, there was a chandelier hanging on the roof, the stairs had velvet carpet covering it entirely, to the right was a huge room which was the base, to the left was the kitchen (though their was one right besides the base) and beside the kitchen lead to another room which was more like a gym, if you went through the gym you would arrive at another room which covered over 8 ft and had a pool and had a jacuzzi, besides that was a hotspring. Going back upstairs was the bedrooms, the attic and a library. and i mean the library was HUGE. (Talk about plp with money)

Now that everyone had already put all their things up in their rooms they all met at the base, of course that was after Mai returned with Naru's tea (that did have sugar.. she learned form last time) they started to discuss the case, all the victims of the case assembled at the base to discuss what happens, "first up" said Naru, "Mr.Yamagichi, would you please fill us in with more details of what has happened so far, and if anything has happened to you personally, that would also help." said Naru to him.

"well, I've been here for a long time but just recently it seems like the house became haunted. I've heard that some people who came in the house got hurt, personally nothing's really happened to me but to my family, though I have heard noises and it did sound like someone was cursing and throwing things, that is usually in the 3rd room to the left upstairs, another thing is a mirror, I keep hearing a mirror shatter in that room, usually the mirror was intact but one time I saw shards of it on the floor, when I went to get a maid to clean it up, the mirror was back in its stand, some of the maid said they saw writing in blood on that same mirror and others have just heard screaming. please tell me you can do something about this, i'm afraid of what will happen if this continues"

"well thank you, and i promise we'll do something about this, you may leave now" replied Naru as mr. Yamagichi left, " Mai, i want you to set up the cameras in the 3rd room to the left upstairs" said Naru as he got ready to listen to the maid who saw the blood. "next Amika-san would you please tell me what happened and can you make it as detailed as you can?"

"hai.. well you see many of us usually try to avoid that room because we always hear things crashing, like someone is throwing and breaking things, so one time the others told me to go check it out, of course i was scared but we played i game and i lost so i didn't really have a choice, when i went in their i saw a small mirror land on the floor and on the big one i saw writing in blood, after that i screamed and ran out. it wasn't really just that room though, it's also in the kitchen and living room area." she replied half trembling.

"do you remember what the writing said?" asked Naru

" uhm, sometimes it varies, it sometimes said something like _ "Its your fault" or "you deserve it" "i HATE YOU" and "how dare you, i loved you"_

"well thank you, thats it's for today" after she left they heard Mai scream and then they all ran towards her, "Mai" are you okay" called Bou-san as he stormed threw the door to see object floating in the air and Mai crouched on the floor covering her head when all of a sudden it stopped and a female spirit flew towards Naru, before any harm could be done bou-san chased the spirit away by trying to exercise it. they all helped mai out the room and saw the blood on the mirror.


	6. Chapter 5

**_here you go you guys, i'm starting to get more excited about this case, thanks for reviewing and adding as fav. , please feel free to leave a lil review, and comments/concerns. as u please. thank u y Mattane _**

**_--xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-- i like pie (pi) what about u?xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--3.14 dats what it do_**

as soon as Mai saw the blood on the mirror she fell backwards as hers eyes slowly closed, naru being the one closest to her caught her before she hit the floor. "Mai are you okay" he called his voice still the same naru-like voice filled with the slightest hint of worry, but only Lin realized that. After turning to Mai the others realized that she wasn't answering, Ayako, being the 'doctor' that she is, pushed everyone of the way to check her pulses. "it's okay" she stated "she just fainted". after everyone found out she was okay they let out the breath they never realized they were holding.

"lets return to the base for now" replied Naru,he then sighed trying to figure out if he should carry mai or leave her, he decided to carry, the others were surprised because Naru the Narcissists was carrying someone who fainted and taking her to the base, at the door he made one quick glance at the bloody mirror to see exactly what it said, to all their surprise it was different from what the others had said. it read "_**i'm**_...**murderer..._i'll kill_** ...**again"** the sad part is that they had no idea who the message was for nor what exactly the message meant, some thought it was for Mai since she was the only one in the room when the ghost decided to show it's appearance to her. Others on the other hand thought that it was for someone in the house, but they decided to finish the discussion in the base where they could check the monitors and continue with interviews. Mai on the other hand was not enjoying her time.

Mai opened her eyes or at least she thought she did only to find out that she was dreaming and was greated as always by dream Naru who wore a worried expression on his face. "Naru" she said sleepily, worriness seeping into her as she looked around. "Mai, you're in danger" he said to her"huh" was her reply, "no, i'm not leaving if thats what you wanted to say, i can't, i'm not leaving until the case is solved" Replied Mai determinely he shook his head at her then said "i know, but please be careful, and your not the only one she's after, she's after real Naru"...he paused there, unsure of what to say next or if he should continue what he was saying. his face seemed somewhat conflicted. "Naru?" asked mai as she went to give him a hug, apparently to calm him down a little. to no surprise it worked, after he calmed down he looked at Mai and then said for her to tell Naru be careful because he is a target and because of his history. he also said for her to tell him she killed Gene and that she's after Naru now. When she asked who gene was he didn't answer, he just said to tell "real Naru" and he should tell her about it, then he vanished and she woke up.

"N..Naru" said Mai as she opened her eyes to be face to face with him as he turned to see her. all of a sudden she immediately sat up and felt dizzy but refused to lay back on the chair "N...Naru she's after you, she's after us" shouted Mai when she remembered her conversation with dream Naru, to Naru's horror her face was an inch away from his (of course from afar it would seem like they were kissing). when she realized their position her head an inch from his, his right hand on the chair as he was eye level with her, she could also feel his cool breath on her face and the same vice could b said versa a blush made it's way across her cheeks, then he stood up, slightly red(almost invisible...though lin did see it when the others walked in talking about the case, as always Bou-san and Ayako was arguing and Maskao was sending dagger glares at Mai because she thought they were kissing. If it wasn't for a ghost, they woulod have been scared of her and the deathly aura she was omitting.

"Mai.. what did you see?" asked Naru as he got his favorite black notebook and a black pen to write with, Mai on the other hand just looked at him before repeating herself "she's after you because of you family and who you look like.. though i don't really know what that means" she replied with her index finger on her chin. "and she's after me because.. uhm, i don't know i didn't have a chance to ask" she continued. Naru on the other hand was shocked (not that he showed it) 'family, who i look like, could it be Gene's killer?' he thought to himself. "what else did you learn?" "uhm, that was it because i woke up " she replied, "but still, why is the ghost after me?" she thought out loud "maybe because you are careless and love to find trouble" replied Naru half troubled but at the same time the same way he always talk, in his narcisstic tone."and because you have a big neon sign at on your forehead saying please attack me, hurt me, whatever you do just make it dangerous so my boss will save me" added Bou-san in her ears, a grin forming an his face as he sat down on the opposite chair. When he said that Mai blushed, and i don't mean your everyday blush, i mean a blush that make you look like your face was paINTED red.

" Mitsuzuki san can you stay with Mai" she'll need to be watched over" said Naru, his commanding tone, of course the way he said it made it seem bad for Mai, i mean seriously he said it like she was a child and could not take care of herself, boy was she furious. "i can take care of myself thank you very much" she said to Naru as she crossed her arm and huffed. "really, then how come you nearly got hurt when the ghost attacked earlier?" countered Naru as he gazed at his notebook. "hey, that was different" she replied "in either case you need all the protection you can get" after he said that Mai blushed only to get flushed after what he said next " i don't need to have an injured assistant or disabled one for that matter, niether do i want to have to find another one, it would be to troublesome" when he finished saying that she was on the verge of plummeling him to death only to be held back by Bou-san "oh and Bou-san" he said before walking out with Lin, "i need you to stick with them both, i'm not sure to what extent i can rely on Mitsuzuki san " he then asked John to take care of Hara-san as he walked out the door to check on somethings with Lin. Ayako, like mai was becoming pissed, Bou-san became the mediator for the two trying to calm them down.

later on

"ah that Jerk, who does he think he is?" said Mai as she made her way to her room, it appears she was getting tired as it was already becoming late, 10:50 to be precise. As she opened her room she was surprise to see non other than Naru, "ah.. N.nnNaru what are you doing here" she asked as a blush spread across her cheeks when he faced her. "we're sharing the room Mai" he simply stated as he looked at two different papers, she blushed but still made her way to the bed. "ahm.n.naru?" "hm" he answered back before taking a glance at her, "how, are we going to work this out, there's no futon and it's cold, so where are you" she gulped "going to sl, sleep?" she asked He looked at her then smirked, a thought came to his head. "the bed of course" he said as-amatter-of-factly, mai on the other hand was ready to explode. "demo.. ano, etto" she couldn't even think straight nor make cohorent sentence. Naru smirked at the idea but then said that he has work so if he sleeps it will be on the chair.

"what.. but thats not comfortable and it's bad for you" replied mai, "Mai i'll be fine, i still have work to do so you shouldn't concern yourself with unnecessary thoughts" replied Naru as as he returned to his work, Mai on the other hand would not hear of it. "Naru you can't do that, you'll get sick, you can" she paused and gulped "we can share the bed" she said as a blush appeared on her cheeks for the hundredth time that day, Naru slightly blushed as he looked at Mai before she jumped up and went to her bags to look for her sleeping clothes, but... there was none. Mai groaned as she sat on the floor, Naru looked at her with raised eye brows as she answered his unasked question. " i left my sleeping clothes at home since i was in a rush and i don't want to sleep in these clothes" she said as she pointed to the clothes she was wearing. Naru rolled his eyes before he walked over to his things and pulled out a long black tea shirt. "Here" he said, "you can use this" this while he avoided her face and went str8 back to what he was doing. Mai blushed and i mean BLUSHED, even naru could see it (well if he was looking)( i mean who wouldn't, especially if you're wearing your crush's shirt and especially when that person so happens to be Naru) she took it and changed into it, because of height difference it fitted her light a dress, it reached her to her knees, she got a short pants she had and put it underneath before she went to sleep, of course still blushing like a maniac(ha if only you could see it) Naru on the other hand was looking at her warmly, boy was he falling, slowly but surely, he was falling in love. (Not that he'll admit it, hell he's stubborn, ego statical and self-centered, i mean can you believe he's falling for someone like Mai and care for someone other than himself)!! little did they know, the nightmares, was just about to begin.

**hello my fellow readers, i apologize for late update but there was a lot of stupid thunder and lightning around, also the fact that i was school helping to teach.. it was fun.. thanx 4 reading and see ya later. peace out**


	7. Chapter 6

**_sry for late update, but my b.day was tuesday well the 5th and this whole week i've been bzy n then i had to get ready for school again cuase it's the first week and then i had TONS of homework yadi-yada ya. things have been kinda hectic. anywho here's the next chappy for don't say goodbye.happy reading n please review. thanx _**

--xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX--xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Day 2 :  
Midnight**

Naru who happened to be taking a nap at the moment stirred when he heard Mai shout his name, well called was more like it. he awoke to to see Mai tossing and turning in her sleep as if looking for something or some one. Uncontiously he walked towards the sleeping girl only to halt when he heard his name once again, though this time in panick "naru, doko, where are you" he stopped where he was to stare at her wide eyes, 'she's dreaming about me' he thought to himself a slight smile appearing on his face before he resume to mai's side to wake her up. Just as he was about to grab her she pulled him into a quick hug "oh Naru, i was so scared, i thought you wouldn't come, i also wanted to ask you what you meant earlier." she said as she looked up at him.

Naru on the other hand was in panic, ( i mean it's not every day that your cute cheery assistant holds you in a tight embrace,(even if it was short) well he wasn't good with girls either, worse of all... she was sleeping, (though on the bright side, she couldn't see his blush nor his expressions) (hell not like anyone ever could). Naru was confuse, he didn't remember saying anything...

Mai on the other hand was not having a fun. Dream Naru seemed uncertain, then he lead her into another dream, in this dream there was three people walking, a male that had black hair and blue eyes carrying his bag and wearing a white lab coat, on the right of him was a woman with brown hair and hazel eyes in her hands she held some textbooks and was happy, to the left of him was another lady who had black hair and green eyes and seemed like she was laughing. to Mai the guy looked familiar she just couldn't really pin-point it.

As they kept walking the girl with brown hair stopped them and told them she wanted to introduce her longtime childhood friend Rose who just moved back to England from Japan since she had to take a short leave because of personal matters. Within minutes she was introducing her she had blackish blueish hair and purplish eyes. for her the moment she laid eyes on the guy whose name was Shibuya Kazahara she fell in love, but she was a shy person and just said hey but as time went on they started to date and Mai saw flashes of it in her dream, but the more they dated thew angrier the lady with green eyes started to get more jealous. her name was Mizumi (i have no idea what the lady that ran over gene's name is, so we'll just go with this ) scenes flashed before Mai as she saw the lady breaking glasses and cursing to no in particular, but just then when Mai was watching her, she turned to her, eyes bloodshot red, lips in a threatening smile and malice in her voice. "it's your fault to... don't think you'll get away" Mai screamed as she saw the woman approached her her skin almost as white as snow taking ominous steps towards her.

"it's you fault" and Mai was awake, gasping for air, Of course Naru was trying to shake her awake so when her face was an inch from his trying to breath in air taking hurried grasp her breath in his he was.. well shock, he had his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down. "Mai, whats wrong?" he asked concerned slightly in his voice, but you could tell he was concerned in his eyes it was written,(but of course Mai did not see it) she looked around after a minute before she regained her composure.. "haaa.. oh Naru" she said after she looked up to realize the close proximity the had.. "ah..w--w--what h-ha-happened, wh- where am I" she asked stuttering staring into his beautiful purplish blue eyes" she could almost feel his breath on her face and She had the slightest urge to close it and kiss him, at that thought blood ran on her face as her entire face almost turned red, she hurried and looked elsewhere for him to answer. Naru on the other hand looked at her with raised eyebrows, he (on the inside) was also having somewhat of the same experience, he wished he could read her mind to find out why her face was red, of course he had to have PK instead of telepathy, oh how he cursed that in every way possible at that moment(. i mean gee he ends up in the hospital if he used it without a perfect medium like his brother.)

he released her when she had calmed back down and went back to his "normal face"(as i call it.. his all bout work mode) He sat down on his chair as Mai sat on the bed still a little frightened but had calmed down. "What happened?" he asked in his monotone voice (of course on the inside he was concerned as to why Mai would be so frightened)as he looked at her from his desk, his notebook in his hands and a pen to write with.

"uhm, I saw a group of friends and then one of them got jealous and started to break things. And when I was watching her because she looked angry and like she was going to kill some one she saw me.." Mai trembled and hugged herslef as she half whispered, Naru had to sit beside her on the bed to hear what she had to say. "Her eyes were bloodshot and she she had an evil smile on her face when she turned and walked towards me, she had a knife in her hand and she said it was my fault... and then ..then I woke up" Mai added as she half hugged her knees. Naru who felt like he was acting so unlike himself put a hand on her back to calm her down. " calm down Mai, i'm right here, she won't do anything to you.. now go back to sleep you need to" He added as he put back back a piece of stray hair behind her ear. Mai looked at him shocked for the idea and shook her head. "Mai" Naru only stated and she looked at him then asked if he was going to sleep to, he shook his head and she went to a side of the bed so he had room. He raised his eyebrow as he looked at it then at her, she blushed again before saying that it's dark and she wouldn't be sleep if he didn't. He nodded and then he layed down, a few minutes later Mai was asleep and again on-Naru-like he watched her until he eventually fell asleep.

little did they know that they would be awoken to a.. very compromising situation.. well lets just say in a very uncomfortable position.

--** day 2 -- 7:30 am**

Naru woke up to feel something soft and warm on his arms and it confused him to no ends.. He still had his eyes close for a few seconds before opening them and looking at his arms to figure out why it felt heavy but warm at the same time. Boy was he shock to see Mai's head on his arms and she was snuggled up to his chest.. a very uncomfortable situation for our boy genius to handle... (he was blushing to all right... i mean it's not everyday that you wake up to find your cute assisstant snuggled up in your chest)he was just not good with things like this, and how did they end up like this in the first place he kept asking himself. He tried to pull away but couldn't, a few moments later Mai begun to stir and then opened her eyes to see only black, this also confused her so she looked up to see the reason as soon as she did saw Naru . She unconsciously leaned up and kissed him thinking that this was some dream, Naru kissed her back for a second before breaking it and staring at her. She started to blush before realzing it wasn't a dream "this isn't a dream is it?" she asked him, he looked at her with raised eyebrows and she knew it was real and then she felt like she would have exploded.. "ah, uhm.. NARU" she half shouted nerviously. He stared at her, "ah ano... ahm... morning" she added. Naru didn't even acknowledge her, just grabbed his stuff and went to the bathroom to shower. "about time you woke up, my arms starting to hurt a bit" he replied as he walked away.

"Jerk" Mai shouted as she threw a pillow in his direction but he was already gone,before she got her stuff and while doing so she remembered just where she was sleeping, 'in Naru's arms' that sent another wave of blood to her face... she fell even more in love with him... "and that prove's he isn't always an ego statical jerk know-it all." she added before getting her stuff ready to shower when Naru was done. After that they all made their way to the base. Throughout that whole day, whenever Mai saw Naru a wave of blush would make their way on her face that made her older brother(well you know how it is.. he is like her bro) bou-san suspicious along with Ayako. I mean even the boss didn't act like usual, to those who knew him cough lin-sancough he almost looked smug. Lin just looked at him with raised eyebrows and that whole they almost both tried to ignore each other.. of course they would be seeing each other that night something neither was really looking forward to (or so u think...lol). And another thing, kinda funny actually, Mai didn't even sleep at all that whole day and just worked... yes you heard right... she worked diligently.


	8. Chapter 7

**H**eY **You guys i'm back, sry 4 being late but i have so much freaking work to do in school T.T anywho here's to my readers. enjoy and review plz.**

**Day 3: _9:45_**

**_"Mai _**tea" called Naru as he re-read his file for the hundredth time that hour. (why u ask? well only the gods know)Mai went to get his tea but refused to look at him because of her boldness that morning. ( to her defense she thought she was dreaming.. i mean think about it, you wake up in the arms of the #1 narcissist who looks at you almost calmly and lovingly)But then again the fact that he kissed her back made Mai blushed even more, i mean it's not everyday that Naru shows some form of emotion to anyone. Being Mai, she pretty much blushed the whole day refusing to look at Naru at all, especially when her friends or "family" for a better term asked her about why she was avoiding Naru and why he didn't call for tea as much, she on the other hand had little to say in that matter because she just kept blushing, one time she almost seem like a volcano on the verge of explosion just thinking about what happened that morning which just complicated things for her some more, why you ask, well here's a detailed version of what went on in their (friends) head:

Bou-san: an evil smirk or knowing smile appeared on his face as he looked at Mai then at Naru who didn't even as much as glance in their direction... (now for a look into his mind)

'oohh, looks like Naru is more like a teenage boy than we think, (smirks widen and looks at Naru) He can't always keep that glare on his face and act like a robot, i guess when he's alone with our cute little Mai he does this (imagination people... you know how perverted Our Bou-san is)and that(again.. inserts your own imagination) oooowie... can't believe Naru takes advantages of our little Mai like that'...no my CUTE little sister' glares at Naru then calms down..'i guess it's okay since she likes him.

Ayako: smiles at Mai 'oh i know she's gonna tell me what happened between her and Naru; can't wait to get her by herself' she smirks at herself...'oh this is gonna be so much fun' she thought to herself

Masako: if looks could kill... glares at Mai, and i mean GLARE, as in the phrase "if looks could kill" its to bad Mai was busy not paying her any attention, as a matter of fact, neither was the others so she only glared at them, willing them to disappear.

John: just looks from side to side, feels bad for Masako who was like emitting darkness (figure of speech) on her rival. John wanted to smile, (i mean come on, it's Naru we're talking about) he sometimes scares the nice Catholic priest with his i'm all that, bossy and depressing aura..(seriously)

Yusuhara: well just say he was having a very active imagination on different circumstances...'now that they're together... I just have to help the monk and Miko and it'll will be all cool' starts to scheme up different ideas and ways to set people up (if you wanted to know, he is now the love Guru)

and now back to the story

after everyone was having their own moment or own imagination on what could have possibly happen they keep trying to find out more and details, coming up with ideas that are totally out of proportion, if only they knew what actually happened...(which isn't really much just a kiss between the Number 1 Narcissistic and our sweet little Mai.)

**_ DAY 3 : 9.00 pm_**

As it would seem the ghost never appeared that day, although many things were going wrong, they never physically saw the ghost, they saw the temperature fluctuating, things flying around, things moving on their own, shelves falling and other heavy things in a new arrangements, of course the owner was getting pissed because it was already the third day and instead of things getting better it felt like they were getting worse and worse, (but you would probably feel the same way if you were in his shoes) they decided to get some rest for the mean time while the monk and Miko exercised the ghost (or at least try to) After they finished their exorcism they resumed finishing their work for the day and went to bed, of course everyone was in their original rooms, as much as Mai would have loved to avoid Naru (Sad to say she no longer could) and she was nervious and i mean she couldn't even walk to the room without falling on her own two feet (Bou-san and the others were having fun teasing her) and she blushed as she kept walking, she said goodnight then went straight to her room, took a shower, wore the same shirt Naru lent her and put on her short again then went to bed without saying anything, then again, neither did Naru so they were both quiet as they went to sleep.

If only Mai could sleep without nightmares, but her latent sensitivity to spirits proved her to be drawn to them and to have the worse possible dreams a 16 (turning 17) year old should be having...

XOXOXOXOXOXO

next chappy is Mai's dream, a short look into Naru's past, the appearance of the ghost and maybe, just maybe, the begining of a relationship. (i'm not saying between who, u might b surprised cause it might not b the main 2 people")


	9. a look into the past chpt 8

**_Mai's Dream_**

**_Beginning of the end?_**

**Midnight…..**

For the 3rd time since Mai has been at the site for the new case, has felt uneasiness seeping through her bones, for some reason she didn't know she felt like something would be wrong, that she might have to loose someone, but she didn't know who and she didn't know why she felt like that. Now that she was sleeping again she kept turning and mumbling incoherent words that even woke Naru up, now don't get me wrong, Naru isn't the type to wake up easily but he did when he heard Mai mumble his Name and accidentally hit him…(it was funny in a twisted sort if way, because Naru only felt a hand hit him in his face and he woke up to see Mai uncomfortable and mumbling his name) (As we all know, Naru is not good with showing his emotions, but since no one was there his expression was warm as he looked at Mai)

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} p {mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0in; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Mai's Dream: A look into the past**

Doko , where am I asked Mai to no one in particular as she started to observe her surrounding, Dark, cold and alone but in the distant she could see a cottage a small house and as she moved towards it she saw a couple, the same couple she saw in her dream before, the Guy had black hair and blue eyes, he just looked a little older than he did in the past more like he was 29 and the lady who Mai figured was his wife looked like she was 26 with her was two bundles, two boys were in her hand (newborns to be exact… and twins at that) but Mai couldn't see them, just the couple who looked a little panicked.

"Hurry" said the Man as he looked at his wife.

"I am but where am I going, are you going to be okay? Where is she? What does she want? Why can't she just leave us alone" she practically cried to him

"Go to England, go to the Davis's they're one of the only people we can trust also, please dear, take care yourself and the twins, don't let her get to them, and …." He paused for a second as he looked around "take care, I love you all, you are my life" "as are you" she replied before kissing him and running away with the two bundles in her arms… As they disappeared Mai was moved into the house where the man was hiding papers and burning information, he looked back at a letter he received and read it "I'm coming for you…

I swear this time I'm gonna get you, I'll kill you, I'll get my revenge" he looked at the papers again then threw them into the furnace that was on and then just when he was about to leave through a secret passage a knife was held to his throat and the lady with bloodstained eyes was staring straight at him, a menacing glare filled with hatred and anger.. "no where to run now, where is your WIFE" on the last word she almost spat out, that Ugly witch, I swear I'll kill her to, she can't hide forever you know" she said as a smile appeared on her face as she started to think of how she would get his wife.

"please don't, she didn't do anything" he replied slightly in panic which only enraged her.

"NOTHING, DID YOU SAY NOTHING" she yelled at him "SHE STOLD YOU FROM ME, HID IT, BETRAYED ME AND NOW SHE HAS YOUR KIDS, AND YOU HAVE THE NERVES TO TELL ME SHE DID NOTHING" she finished yelling and sunk the knife deeper into his throat as his blood started to pour. "But don't worry" she said half calmly and smiling "if you promise t come back t me I might leave her alone" she added

Now it was his turn t get angry "COME BACK? I never belonged to you, we were just friends and I thought we would have always been friends but you proved me wrong, it has nothing to do with her, and I would never betray my wife for you, you can kill me if you want but I would NEVER go with you" after he said that she was enraged and stabbed him accidentally, at first she only wanted to threaten him and try to get him to see her, but because of her anger she killed him, after that she cried but then she laughed, apparently, she became a psycho and had a mission, to kill the Kazuyas. She burnt the house and planned her way to finding her ex-friend, the rest of 'his' family, again the scene changed and Mai was at the airport as she saw the lady (as stated in previous chapter her name was Rose… ahm I have no idea what Naru's biological mom's name is so yea) with the two bundles in her arms as she sent a letter to the Davis's and sent the kids to a children's home since they were in danger, as soon as she did she was in a hurry and tried to go back to Japan, as soon as she arrived, she was killed.

Again the scene changed until the kids where a few yrs old and a couple adopted them and changed their names. "From now on, your names are Oliver and Eugene Davis, it was requested of your parents before they passed away" the scene changed and Mai was now face to face with dream Naru, but for some reason she could not remember what she saw.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mai, you shouldn't be here, it's dangerous for you" said dream naru to her as he approached her (ha, as if I haven't heard that before)

"well you know, I can't control my dreams and it just brought me here (geesh Mai he meant at the mansion though..) He looked around a bit before leading her to another scene, it was pitch black at first and all she heard was some one speaking English, although it seemed more like he was crying but of course Mai's English wasn't the best s she just picked up "going'…and… Japan and something about body', she never got a glimpse of what he looked like although he sounded familiar to Mai for some unknown reason. Before she could see him dream Naru was by her side, slightly sad and his faced a bit unreadable, as he started talking to Mai again "Mai I'm sorry but it's not my choice to tell you, however he must understand that you are a part of this whether he admits it or not, when you see real Naru" he paused for a minute before continuing, "ask him to tell you the truth" "the truth?" asked Mai confused to a disappearing body, "Gene.. ask him who Gene is" he replied as he vanished. "Gene" said Mai to herself just as the woman appeared, she held a blood red knife in her hand and her gray hair was partly in her face, bloodshot eyes staring at Mai and a menacing smile upon her lips, the apparition was approaching Mai as she started to talk to her; "you are in my way, are you trying to take him away from me to? Well I won't let you, I'll take him with me I'll kill him if I have to, I swear I'll get rid of you first" and then she flew at Mai and started to curse at her, as she was approaching Msi was getting scared and the knife was an inch from her neck, Mia screamed, a loud scream, tears coming down her eyes and fright not far behind…

"ai… Mai" and her eyes were opened, scared


	10. Chapter 9

"Mai, Mai wake up" called Naru as he shook Mai out of her nightmare, concern slightly laced in his voice, her eyes slowly shot wide open, sweat starting dripping down her face, her eyes filled with fright as she sat up and hugged Naru followed by tears streaming down her face.

"I was so scared Naru, she held a knife in her hands, she… she said it was my fault and that I was in her way, her eyes was blood red and she had an evil smile on her face as she looked at me… and then… and then" Naru wrapped his arms tightly around her as she buried her face in his chest, dampening his shirt. "Mai it's okay, no one is going to hurt you now so calm down.

"b-but I was so scared, I could feel the knife at my throat, and she said that she was going to take him back" said Mai hysterically. "who Mai, take who back"

"I—I don't know, she said she already killed him but he don't want to die, but this time she'll take him with her even if she has to kill him" "N-Naru, I'm scared." Added Mai as she started to cry even more

"It's okay Mai, calm down, we won't let anything happen to you. **I swear Mai, I won't loose you, I won't let someone else who I love die, I promise I'll keep you safe**" added Naru in English. When he said that Mai pulled away a bit and looked at Naru as she remembered the guy in her dreams who was speaking in English and then she remembered what dream Naru told her. "Gene, ask him who Gene is" she slowly wiped her tears as she looked at Naru

"Naru, can I ask you something"

"what is it Mai" replied Naru never removing his hands from her shoulders, his eyes filled with concerned and soften as he looked at her, f course that didn't make things better, in fact as Mai stared at his eyes she almost got lost in it (and I used that term lightly,) actually she was leaning towards him as if she wanted to kiss him, ( I mean of all things, then again who wouldn't want to kiss him ^_^) both of their faces were inches apart and their lips almost touching, I mean the could feel each others breath, however it was not time for that and Gene just had to intervene "tell him to tell you the truth, ask him who Gene is" and so even though they were so close to kissing Mai remembered, f course seeing the position they were only made Mai blushed, our favorite Brunette was well almost the color of a tomato, and Naru was blushing, or at least that's what Mai thought. (I mean come on, he is a guy after all, or I should say he is still a teenage guy with hormones, no matter how he acts)

"Naru... tell me the truth" started Mai, f course neither of them moved so they were still inches apart, Naru's hands were on her waist and hers were on his chest. That statement however confused him (feh as if he would even show it), he raised his eyebrow as he looked at Mai, Naru was preparing to answer what she was going to say next, or at least he thought he was, however what she asked, he did not expect to hear.

"Gene…who is he" she asked as she looked at him to see his face go through so many emotions at one time… anger, sadness, love, and most of all pain. He looked away before he looked back at her. "MAI, where did you here that name, who told it to you?" asked Naru rushed and with part anger in his voice, but not just anger he sounded desperate in a way.

Mai was, in a way getting scared. "In… In my dream Naru, why? What's wrong? Who is it? Naru regained himself before looking away again trying to compose his vice and thought, in his head a lot was going on. Well that was after he heard Mai say 'in my dreams' "your dream?" retaliated Naru, "Ye—yeah, I need to know who he is so I can understand more about the case" he looked back at her again and started to think. 'hm seems like this could be a lead on where Gene is and who killed him' Naru hesitated a moment before he answered.

"Gene… he was…." Naru looked away again as emotions flooded back to his face and Mai stared at him as if understanding that that was a painful topic t talk about. Unconsciously she leaned against him or more so hugged him as if to will the pain away. "It's o-okay Naru, if you don't want to you don't have to tell me" she added, he placed his arms around her back and embraced her. "it's not that Mai" he said quietly, more so to her ears which made Mai blush (then again I'm pretty sure you would to if that was you, I know I would..lol) "Gene… he, he was…is my" and someone scream, Mai couldn't really tell what was happening all she heard was a scream and Naru broke the hug as he was about to head for the door, although she did hear Naru say something..

"TWIN" that confused Mai a bit and everything just started t spin fast before she fell forward as they were walking out the door, lucky for her Naru caught her and tried to wake her up,

"Twin" and everything went black!!!!!"

I feel kinda proud of myself a bit, hope ya enjoy and plz review, I'll try t update in a bit, and I know Naru was a bit ooc, but I like him like that sometimes.


	11. Chapter 10

CHPT 10

_Oh yea this chappy is gonna have spoilers kk. Well enjoy!! Oh yea 'this means someone is thinking', "this means dialogues"_

Before Naru could even make it out the door he felt a slight weight on his back as something hit him, something inside him clicked as he turned to check on Mai just to catch her before she hit the ground. Naru's eyes slightly widened in shock before he shook his head and tried to wake Mai up.

"Mai, Mai" he shook her a bit as he tried to wake her up just to realize that it wasn't working, he figured it was probably a dream that might be able to help them with the case so he decided to lay her on their bed. After he she was on it he covered her but just as he was about to go he felt something grip his shirt, a little startled he turned to look at Mai who was still asleep but who had apparently turned and her hand was holding his shirt. Naru sighed before he tried to loosen her grip just to realize that although she was sleeping and although she was a girl, her grip was very strong. "Don't go" she said her face turned to him but her eyes closed. Again he sighed before he pulled his chair next to the bed. 'the others can take care of it, whatever the noise was' he thought as he sat next to Mai who refused to let him go. Naru sighed for the third time that evening as he watched Mai sleep, his face a bit warm as he looked at her but then again there was no one else to see it.

As for every one else, they ran straight towards the source of the scream which happened to be from the same room with the mirror that seemed to love breaking itself. To everyone's surprise they were not running after Mai this time but one of the servants in the house who seemed to have passed out. Lin was the first in the room followed by the Bou-san, Ayako, John and Masako. "What happened" asked Takigawa as he slowed down into the room and saw Lin trying to wake the fainted servant. "I'm not sure" replied Lin as he tried to look for the reason why the servant was screaming or what could cause her to faint. "The mirror" said Ayako as she stared at it with wide eyes followed by Masako. "The- the spirit was here" she said as she covered her mouth with her sleeves. On the mirror was written "**mine, he's mine, I'll kill you for trying to take him away from me again… Bitch" **The mirror then shattered into tiny pieces after Takigawa read it out loud. "Who-who do you think the message is for" asked John with concern in his voice. "Who knows, but it sounds like the ghost is jealous of someone who's alive" answered Ayako, slightly trembling at the thought. "By the way" started John "Isn't Shibuya-san a little late" As if for the first time they noticed it they all agreed after looking around just to see that he wasn't anywhere near them. "Now that you mention it, neither is Mai" said Ayako as she looked around.

"Hm" said Bou-san grinning as if understanding some sort of secret no one else knew. "Guess he still is a teenager despite how he acts" answered Bou-san smiling just to get hit my Ayako. "Baka, Naru isn't you, but wait… does that mean something happened" said Ayako starting to panic, just then they heard Mai scream. "NARU DON'T" of course Lin was the first to leave thinking that maybe Naru used his powers again, of course by the time he reached and opened the door he nearly laughed. Nearly for his boss would have been pissed had he heard lin. After Lin skittered to a stop everyone else bumped into him just to see be surprise at what they saw.

**With Naru and Mai **

After Naru was sure Mai was asleep and safe for that matter he was about to leave, of course that was after Mai's grip on him loosened and he could now pry his hands from Mai's without hurting her. Being Naru he still wanted to know what the scream from earlier was about so he wanted to check on it but as faith would have it, he didn't even manage to leave to room before he heard Mai say "don't go". Now Naru was not one to be clueless but for some reason things were of with him that day. 'don't go, was she talking to him, was she awake, don't go where' Naru returned to see if she was awake but she wasn't so he was about to leave again before he felt her hands slightly touched his, and then she screamed so loud he thought he was gonna go deaf. "NARU DON'T" Naru tried to shake her awake "Don't what Mai" "Naru DON'T, don't cross" he was well shocked so he just stared at her, then she was awake and crying in his arms, now don't get me wrong Naru was a genius, yet for some reason he did know what to do. 'Hug her back' no that didn't seem like something Naru would do, but she needed to be held or something to calm her down, after debating with himself he patted her on her back and slightly hugged her, then the door was suddenly opened and Lin's eyes went wide as he came to a halt. Naru was looking at him shocked, and pleading, his eyes seemed to be saying "help me", Lin on the other hand laughed, well he tried to cough it of as Naru glared at him.

"Mai" called Naru as he released her and everyone else crowded in to see a helpless Naru and a crying Mai. Everyone (Excluding Masako) burst of laughing and as for Masako, well you can just guess, she was sending daggers Mai. Through all the hysterics that Mai was having she managed to calm down, but she still did not release Naru. "N…Naru, sh.. she… she's going to kill you started Mai as she begun crying again, which made everyone's eyes go wide. "Mai, it's just a dream, calm down" said Naru in his attempt to calm Mai down which only succeeded in making her angry. "Naru I saw, she she's going to run you over and dump your body in a lake" now that, yea that made Naru's and Lin's eyes go wide, even Masako's rose slightly. "Mai, where did she throw the body" asked Naru in a somewhat desperate attempt which confused Mai. "huh" she replied, Lin decided that it was time for everyone to leave so he said that they would talk about it the next day, of course at first no one wanted to leave but considering that it was after 3 and they had to get up early plus they have been up early, well they were getting pretty sleepy so they left. As soon as it was just Mai and Naru he calmed down a bit. "Naru aren't you worried?, she, she's going to kill you" Naru just looked at her as in though before replying to that. "Mai, it's already happened" now we all know that Mai wasn't the smartest of person so she was for a lack of word lost. 'Already happened, but wasn't Naru alive, how can he be dead and alive at the same time, was it possible to resurrect people after they died' so many questions were going through her head that she was starting to get a headache; she just looked at him confused.

Naru sighed as he stared at her 'Might as well explain since I already started, and plus she might have a lead' thought Naru. "Mai, do you remember when you asked who Gene was?" asked Naru, she just looked at him a moment before answering confused. 'What did Gene have to do with anything' she thought. "yes it was before I saw you die" Naru shook his head a moment "and what did I say?" he answered back. 'What did he say?' thought Mai, and then it hit her, she remembered it clearly. 'twin' "Naru, you, you said he was your twin, doe does that mean that she killed him" asked Mai getting louder as if just realizing something that has always been in front of her, "does does that man that he's " Mai gulped as he looked away from Naru as she could slightly see pain in his eyes, as if talking about this was hard. "Dead" she said as she looked back at him. Naru closed his eyes a minute before he answered. "Yes, the way you just described, that's how he died, I came here to look for him so I can take him back to England with Me, I at least wanted to find him by Saturday" added Naru. 'Saturday, why Saturday' thought Mai, Naru answered her unasked question already guessing it. "It's our birthday Mai"


	12. Chapter 11

CHPT 11

I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE LATER UPDATE, BUT the past month I had to get ready for Graduation test, and then other test and getting ready for the break and catching up on school work… plus I honestly worked on it on my notebook but I lost it after I had worked so hard.. T_T because of that I just didn't feel like writing anymore and started to debate with myself… so finally I decided to finish what I started, I'll try to get it as good as the other (o and this will be a LOT of Naru Mai/ OOCness) not as good as my original idea but I hope this chappy will be okay. So here you go. R&R

**Previous chapter**: "Mai, do you remember when you asked who Gene was?" asked Naru, she just looked at him a moment before answering confused. 'What did Gene have to do with anything' she thought. "Yes it was before I saw you die" Naru shook his head a moment "and what did I say?" he answered back. 'What did he say?' thought Mai, and then it hit her, she remembered it clearly. 'twin' "Naru, you, you said he was your twin, doe does that mean that she killed him" asked Mai getting louder as if just realizing something that has always been in front of her, "does does that man that he's "Mai gulped as he looked away from Naru as she could slightly see pain in his eyes, as if talking about this was hard. "Dead" she said as she looked back at him. Naru closed his eyes a minute before he answered. "Yes, the way you just described, that's how he died, I came here to look for him so I can take him back to England with Me, I at least wanted to find him by Saturday" added Naru. 'Saturday, why Saturday' thought Mai, Naru answered her unasked question already guessing it. "It's" Naru gulped as he looked away from Mai "our birthday Mai" Shock was registered on her face as her hands found it's way to cover her mouth.

-------XxX-XxXx-0---xXx--

"I'm sorry Naru... I ..." Mai gulped, "I didn't know" said Mai with tears brimming at the edge of her eyes as she held Naru's shoulder. "I know how painful it must be, to… to loose someone" Continued Mai as if she was feeling Naru's pain, she let go of his arms and wrapped her arms around her knees as she sat on the bed and cried, at first Naru just looked at her blankly but then he remembered that Mai had no family left, he realized that although his only blood relative, his other half was gone, Mai must have been through much more pain than he felt- after all he still had his adopted parents, and Lin and Madoka (Although he would not admit something like that), because he refused to show the pain it cause he told Mai that it was okay and that it was the past, that all though he refused to admit it, it's something that he couldn't change.

"But Naru, for God's I saw her kill him, I saw his body being run over, I saw... I saw the blood, Naru" Mai started before she was overwhelmed with tears and could no longer help it she started to rock herself back and fort holding on to her knees as she started to cry, for her past, for Gene and for Naru. Naru who was already besides her wrapped his arms around her, she didn't resist instead she leaned into his hug; she wrapped her arms around him as she started to cry on his shoulder, Naru hated to see her cry, he hated to see tears rolling down her eyes. "Mai please calm down, stop crying" he added as he looked away from her, a slight blush forming on his cheeks as he wiped her tears. At first Mai was shock but slowly the situation sunk in, they were both in the middle of the bed, her head was buried in the crook on Naru's neck, his left arm wrapped around her and his right wiping her tears and she started to blush. Just when she was about to pull back embarrassed at their position he tightened his arms around her preventing her from moving, they could both feel each other's body heat and they could both somehow see the blush on each other's cheeks.

"N..Naru" said Mai as she was pulled against his chest, his head now buried on her neck and she could feel his breath on her skin, sending trills down her body. "Give me a minute Mai" he replied as she felt something wet on her skin... "Naru… are u …crying" When He saw her crying he didn't realize that slowly his feeling were being shown, the tears he kept to himself, the sadness the were there, but he didn't want to show anyone that he vulnerable, he didn't want her to see him cry, so when she tried to see his face he only strengthened his hold on her preventing her from see his face. They both sat their silently for a minute before Naru loosened his grip on Mai, after that they both just stared at each other, wonder in their eyes as Naru leaned closer, his arms still on hers, Mai slowly closed her eyes and leaned closer to him as they both found themselves in a kiss, at first it was slow before it got more passionate and if one wants, they could say hungrier kiss. Mai ( not sure where she got the courage from) pushed Naru on the bed as she fell on top of him, his arms stayed on her hips, well his left arms on her lower back and his right holding her upper back, his hands going through her hair as her arms found their way on his neck, both fighting for dominance over the kiss, only the need for air stopped their kiss, and when it did Naru only started to kiss her neck and nibble a bit on her ears sending shivers down Mai's spine. To Mai it felt good, and caught up in the moment her mind decided to tell Naru of her feelings, her mind wanted him to know that she loved him.

""N... Naru... I love you" at first he just looked at her shock before the words sunk in, when he froze Mai didn't know what to do, she didn't realize that she told him without really thinking, it just slipped and a part of her wanted him to forget what she said, a tear was finding it's way down her face but when Naru saw that he kissed it away and without answering back, (because she could see his eyes soften as she looked at him) he kissed her fervently, all his emotions in that kiss that If they weren't on the bed Mai would have probably fallen on the floor, she replied to it as he found his way on top of her but he made sure she couldn't feel his body weight as the continued to send butterfly kisses on her neck, His dominance over her caused her to turn so that he had full path on her neck and going on her chest, well at least until she froze, he stopped and looked back at her just to see shock and fright across her face staring at the corner, she saw something red glowing at her and a knife in it's hand, the figure looked pale, and pissed, when he heard her gasp he followed her gaze pissed, and pissed because he was interrupted from something he was finding pleasure in and something that he thought he would never feel for Naru was someone who usually got his way, and being interrupted only made his mood darkly so he looked at the figure just in time to see something sharp flying their way.

Thanks to his reflexes he pushed both himself and Mai out the way as he told her to Hold on to him and they both plummeted to the floor as the knife found its way to the dead center of the bed. Where they were….


	13. Chapter 12

"Naru" shouted Mai

"Mai" called Naru as he pulled her down with him of the bed and unto the floor as the knife headed their way. To Naru however the knife seemed like it was purposefully thrown at Mai as if it was to get her out of the way. To Naru who in a weird sort of way had just admitted his feelings to Mai did not and would not loose Mai, in fact he vowed to never loose another important person in his life again. Because of that instinct took over and he managed to push the both of them of the bed and unto the carpeted floor as the knife hit the dead center of the bed.

The ghost was pissed that her target survived and that the person who it wanted with her was the one who helped save her new enemy. Due to her anger object started to float above them and pointed towards the couple. (Naru on the ground with one leg up and the other down, holding Mai who was on top of him with her left leg between his and holding his back with her face buried in his chest dew to the fact that she was pulled down with him)

It took Mai a few minutes before she removed her head from Naru's chest to look up at Naru's face only to see him looking above them with an impassive face on and also looking like he was thinking about something which confused her to no end, to find out why he was looking like that she followed his gaze only to stare with wide eyes at what was above them. She was scared for the both of them as she saw the furniture's and other objects directly above them and the others in the room pointing at them, she stared at it with freight and with wide eyes just in time to feel Naru slightly move her, as if any minute he mould push her out the way of the objects. She looked back at him to see the determination in them and a slightly sad look in his eyes for a brief second, she looked at him until it finally clicked in her head and she realized what he was about to do when she felt him loosen his hold on her and started to push her away only to feel her shaking slightly and gripping his hands for dear life.

"NO NARU" she practically yelled at him, don't use your ability you know you'll end up in the hospital" she half shouted/ half cried as she started to pound on his chest lightly as the tears fell down her eyes at an unimaginable rate, she could feel his body being surrounded by an invisible wall as he slowly pushed or attempted to push Mai away again. "Mai" he said impassively. "I have to or the both of us will get hurt or end up dead"

Again she fought him trying to prevent him from saving her and getting hurt.

"NO Naru, YAMETTE', I don't want to loose you… please" she begged as she refused to let him go, her tears resumed falling down her face and her grip tightening. Naru looked at her face and for a split second you could see pain in his eyes. He hated to see her cry, especially if he was the one to make her cry.

"Mai, I need to get you out of here, I'm sure I won't die but it will be easier for me to use my PK if you're not around me that way you won't get hurt by me or the ghost.

"No Naru, I' not leaving you, you'll end up in the hospital." He had slowly dimmed his pk so it wouldn't hurt Mai or hurt her to much, due to his observation skills he seemed to realize that his pk wasn't hurting her. Slowly as to test something he allowed his pk to spread a little bit and thanks to their close proximity and Mai holding him he tried to see if it would hurt her or if maybe she was a perfect medium. To his surprise and shock she didn't seem hurt. She only looked at him as if expecting him to explain. "Naru what's that? It feels like something is running through me? What is it?" she asked him confused. To her delight she saw him smirk, and although it wasn't a smile, it looked genuine and made her heart beat faster. "It's my PK Mai. It seems like you're a perfect medium and you can channel my pk so it won't go out of control and I won't end up in the hospital."

She ended up smiling at that and asked what she could do so that they could get out of the mess they were in together and very much alive. Just as he was telling her what to do, the ghost seemed to get even angrier and the objects above them started to fall downwards on them at an unimaginably fast speed. Naru seeing this held Mai closer and allowed his pk to spread to her, her body managed to channel it and bounced back to him just as fast as he controlled to flow of where his pk would travel, it formed a protective barrier around the both of them and allowed most of the object to dissipate the moment it touched the barrier while some of the heavier and larger objects were sent in the opposite direction, some managing to hit the wall and making a bang or breaking and hitting other objects that flew towards them.

**The other regulars**

Lin, being the closest to Naru heard the screams of the occupants closest to him and immediately got himself presentable before he ran towards the screams. As soon as he entered the hallway he was face to face with Bou-san.

"Lin what's going on?" Asked Takigawa as the both of them kept running towards their boss's room only to be shock at what they saw. The first thing they noted was that there was objects flying above them and in the dead center of those objects appeared Naru and Mai in a very intimate position. Not long after their arrival the rest of the team came only to stare wide eyed and gape at the scene before them. Naru was on the carpeted floor, his right knee up and his left laid flat on the ground, his right hand was on the floor supporting his body weight while his left was around Mai's shoulder, she had her right knee in between his and her left was on the other side of his left, both her hands were holding him and their faces were mere inches apart. It sounded like they were saying something however they couldn't understand what they talking about. Within minutes objects started to fall and just as they were about to chant/pray a barrier seemed to have formed around Naru and Mai and the objects started to disappear or fall on other sides of the room.

Lin was the first to react sending his shiki's after the spirit that he finally spotted after the objects started to disappear from Mai and Naru who weren't paying attention. It wasn't until the monk started to chant that the two teens finally spotted the rest of the team. Both teens still in their position finally looked up to see the rest of the gang gaping at them (except Lin, he didn't gape, though you could still see the surprise in his eyes), at first they were surprise but they still remained in their spot for a few more minute before the monk started to smirk and the Miko started to make suggestive comments, Masako kept sending death glares at Mai and John started to blush. It took them a few minutes before they realize their position and Mai literally jumped of Naru her face completely red. Naru followed suite and slowly stood up before he took out his black pen and notebook as if nothing had happened.

"Lin, it seems like Mai's a perfect medium and can channeled my PK" the others looked back and forth between the three of them before they started making comments about it

"Mai when we get back we'll be doing some experiments on you okay" with that said he when to base and everyone else followed him. "Mai, make sure you are never alone since the ghost is after you"

"Hai, I will Naru"

"Good, because It would be to much trouble to hire another assistant" he replied smirking before he called Lin over to the computers and started to discuss the case. It took the others who had barely gotten any sleep at all to keep her from plummeting Naru to the ground.

'Jerk, he could at least say he's worried' though Mai.

"Oh and everyone else can go back to sleep, we'll be in the base if anything else happens. "

There was a chorus of ": Okays" and "nights" before everyone except for Mai, Naru and Lin left, the remainders went straight to work. (Well Naru and Lin Mai just sat on the coach half sleepily.

"Mai" "Hai, Naru?" "Go to sleep" at any other time she would have argued and shouted at him for ordering her, however she was tired from all that happened to her "Hai" and the moment she was comfortable, she fell asleep. Naru looked at her softly before he returned to his work.


End file.
